I Think I'm Sorry
by Fang-delight
Summary: We all know each brother got their girls in the end. But the story never tells how they finally solved they're differences and decided to finally be together! (each pairing)


They liked them, they really did. No matter how much they didn't shave, smell, and sometimes act like a caveman. There was something about those brothers, they you couldn't help but adore.

But then again, how were they going to approach them after all the things they did. There was no way the boys would take them seriously.

After all…

Dorcas poured dirt all over Benjamin's underwear.

Ruth dipped cold water all over Caleb while he was shoveling snow.

Martha switched Daniel's drinking cup with morphine.

Liza 'accidently' smacked Ephraim with a big rock.

Sarah hid all of Frank's clothes after he was done taking a bath.

Alice ripped apart Gideon's good shoes.

Still after all that, the boys tried hard to still see them and impress them.

Benjamin bought Dorcas the prettiest dress he could find.

Caleb made sure Ruth got all the care she needed when she was sick.

Daniel sometimes won't eat till he was sure Martha did.

Ephraim would always walk at least by Liza whenever she went out for a walk, to make sure she was okay.

Frank always did Sarah's chores, so she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Gideon jump in the river to get Alice when she screamed she couldn't swim. He carried her all the way to the house in the snow.

They couldn't understand why the boys still loved them, after all the things they did. They wanted to apologize, just didn't know the right way to tell them. They thought the boys earned more than 'I'm sorry'. They deserved more than that.

They asked Milly about it. Of course Milly already knew the girls were going sweet on the boys. She suggested telling the boys each in their very own way. Of course each girl's ideas were different.

"I think", Dorcas said, laying on the boys old beds. "That Milly should 'ask' Benjamin if he could 'fix' the door upstairs. And when he comes in I'll be laying on this bed"-

"You better not dare finish that sentence." Martha warned.

"And why not?" Dorcas asked, "It's not like you have any better ideas."

"Well my idea is less provoked as yours." Martha huffed,

"Oh really? And what makes you think Daniel doesn't want provoked?"

"Why…Drocas watch your tongue!" Martha gasped,

"You should really listen to Martha, she's usually right." Sarah agreed.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, Sarah always agreed with whatever Martha said. Because Martha thought she was a big know it all. She silently stuck her tongue out towards them. They ignored Dorcas, as Sarah huffed away while Martha kept brushing Sarah's hair.

"Well what do you ladies think?" Dorcas asked the others who remain silent in this exchanged. Ruth was helping Liza sew a dress together, while Alice kept reading in her own corner. Liza pretended she didn't hear anything, telling Ruth where to sew the rest of the dress. While Ruth smiled playfully at Dorcas, "Oh honey your always coming up with the funniest ideas."

Dorcas sighed, turning her attention on the quietest one out of the girls. She seated her-self next to Alice, who was lying on her stomach reading a book. "Well what do you think Alice?" Dorcas asked with a little mischief in her tone. Alice looked sheepishly away, not wanting to disappoint one of her friends. "Well…it's a good plan," Alice spoke pushing her book aside, "For you," She added "But for me…I don't think so. I'm too shy and I don't think Gideon would want…that".

Dorcas huffed away not getting the answer she wanted. "Well then I'm out of ideas."

"How about," Sarah said cheerfully, "We baked the boys the biggest pie ever."

"Oh yes nothing says I'm sorry better than pie." Liza said sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion." Sarah spoke glumly,

Ruth huffed, getting up from the floor speaking directly to the girls. "Oh ladies we need to stop bickering at each other."

"Ruth's right!" Alice added cheerfully, getting up from her bed. "We need to do what Milly said. Come up with ideas that better suit us."

"Us individually!" Ruth smiled,

"Well alright," Martha nodded stubbornly, "But I still don't trust that one over there." She pointed towards Dorcas, playfully pushing her. Dorcas smiled playing punching Martha back.

"Oh my goodness!" Liza gasped, causing all the other girls to freeze staring worriedly at their friend.

"What is it Liza?" Sarah asked,

"You know who were starting to act like?" She asked,

The girls shook their heads.

"The boys!"

The girls looked at each other frighten. If they were starting to act like the boys, that means they were becoming overly gross, rude, strong, woodsmen.

They all burst out laughing.

* * *

Benjamin would call him-self the strongest out of the family.

Of course there was Adam. But Adam was wimpy an enough not to face the woman he loved. So that's makes him to take the winning place by a long shot.

After all he did try with Dorcas. He tried to face her and give her all the things she wanted. But she would either hiss or smirk at him. He didn't mind. He liked them sassy.

He could handle anything a woman through at him, because he _is _the strongest out of all the brothers.

He was the only one in the barn this time, he finished all his chores. Bored out of his mind, he started chopping away at a random wooden stick with his pocket knife. When he heard a noise coming from the, front of the barn. Must be one of his brothers.

"Took ya long an enough. Damn you're slow." He muttered never looking up.

"I am?" Question a voice too soft and gentle to be one of his brothers.

That's when the so called _strongest _brother shot right up, flinging the wooden dagger out of his hand. He did a frantic movement standing up awkwardly.

Dorcas giggled at how easily she could make him swoon. Maybe this was easier then she thought. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Benjamin laughed nervously trying to act tough. "Oh no", he coughed, "I was just"…

He didn't know how to answer that as he leaned back looking away embarrassed.

Dorcas took that to her advantage, walking with a certain flare that made Benjamin blush a hard red that almost matched his hair. Dorcas chuckled leaning dangerously close. "Oh what's the matter Benjamin? You look a little sick?"

"I…um", he grunted trying to keep his cool. He knew there was something new to the way Dorcas spoke to him. He was almost positive that it was another trick. But he's not sure if he really cared if it was by the way Dorcas was staring at him.

Dorcas lean closer, as Benjamin lean back eyeing Dorcas with curiosity. She laughed when she heard him gasped as he watched her play with his shirt collar. "You're awfully strong Benjamin." She said her voice coming to a sultry slur.

Benjamin gulped he was strongest of his brothers. He could handle any women. But the way she was touching him and speaking to him, made him think otherwise. "Uhh…D-Dorcas?"

"Yes," she said slowly coming closer. Her face was only meters away from his that he had to take a step back. Bumping hard against the wall. His hiss in pain didn't stop Dorcas from coming closer. "D-Dorcas…w-what are you doing?" He asked,

"I just thought I should give you a proper apology."

"Apology?"

"Yes," She spoke slowly she was only inches away, he could feel her breath.

_Be strong, be strong, be strong._

Benjamin chanted again and again in his head. He knew what she meant by her apology for all the things he and she did to each other the last months. He also knew he would be doing the right thing by pushing her away, and speaking to her properly. That's what Adam would say for a strong man.

But it was too late. Their lips already slammed together, saying other things that two were to afraid to say out loud.

So he admits it.

He wasn't the strongest brother.

Not like he cared anymore.

* * *

Caleb was shoveling snow again…

It wasn't a big deal he's been doing this ever since he could walk on two legs.

But ever since the girls came by, it's been a whole new thing.

It was a dangerous sport now.

You had to be careful shoveling, you had to keep your eyes open all times, and always be aware of your surroundings.

If you're not one of these girls will come and catch you.

_Oh they're the sneaky ones alright._

Caleb thought to himself. He and his brothers all learned the hard way about shoveling snow when one of the girls was out. Now you had to be careful and make sure no one was watching you.

And this time, it was Caleb's turn to shovel the snow. And he was never the luckiest.

It wasn't his fault if Ruth was such a good actress. She could come around smiling, flirting with him, and acting like she really liked him. Then what do you know? He turns his back once and there's cold water, or a hard rock crushed all over his back.

_Yes, shoveling snow was a dangerous sport_.

But this time it's going to be different. Caleb had a plan.

He wasn't going to fall for any of Ruth's tricks anymore. No, he was going to shovel snow without any trouble this time.

So there Caleb was shoveling the snow, minding his own business when he smells the scent of lavender. It may sound strange but Caleb had a strong nose, figuring out most people's scents. But Ruth had the strongest scent he'd ever known. She always smelled like lavender, even when she was sick she had that sweet scent that always tickled his nose. So whenever she came around, he knew. He just smelled that scent of lavender and there she was.

She sneak around him, well at least she tried. If she didn't smelled so sweet she might have be able too.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "What can I do for you Ruth?"

Ruth froze not expecting him to notice her, she was already here. She was trying to sneak up on him and surprise him. _Oh well, so much of that plan._

"Hiya Caleb! Can I talk to you?"

_This was it. _He was not falling for any of her tricks anymore. "Uh…no can do ma'am. I'm finishing my chore."

Ruth frowned usually Caleb always did what she said. He never turned her down before. "Well…it will only take just a second."

_Don't give in. Remember you're not falling for any of her tricks. _

"Sorry…I'm busy."

Ruth frown deepen, how could he change all suddenly. "I uh…well…what's the matter Caleb? You usually want to talk to me?"

Caleb stopped shoveling as soon as the words hit Ruth's mouth. He looked up at her innocent concern face. He knew Ruth's always been a good actress she actually looked like she cared.

"Well I'll be". He muttered,

"What?" She asked confused,

"You actually want me to talk to you?"

That surprised her, "Well of course, you always talk to me."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "And you always have a prank up your sleeve."

She gasped, which made him laugh even harder. "Why…Caleb"-

"Oh don't act so surprised. You're always tricking me into something. And well…I don't wanna fall for it anymore."

That made her gasped louder.

_How could he do this? It wasn't right! Caleb never rejected her! Never! Not once! And now he's pushing her aside like she was just a crook in a barn shed! How is this possible?_

"H-How dare you!" She muttered grimacing from the emotional pain he was causing her.

Caleb looked back surprised by her sudden mood swing. "What?"

Ruth didn't care where she going with this. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. "How dare you say that to me when I come up around here getting ready to apologize to you? You go up and act like you don't care if I'm alive! Just on the minute where I actually realize I care about you!"

"You care about me?"

"Damn straight I do!" She yelled, "I come about here in the cold! Practically on my knee's begging for you! And you"-

She didn't get to finish when Caleb slammed his lips onto hers.

That's when Caleb realize he _loves _the scent of lavender.

* * *

Martha's the tough one.

Daniel knew that.

He respected that.

And he kind of liked that.

He was the shy one out of all of them. Forth brother that was stuck in the middle. Ephraim and Frank always fought which caused them to get more attention. Gideon was always the baby. So that leaves him.

But then there's Martha.

A tough high fetch pretty young gal that was not afraid to speak her mind. She brought out the brightest in him whether it was arguing, or just her remarks. It was always something, to catch his attention.

If only she could see that. If only she could see that she brought out the best in him that no one, not even his brothers got to see this side of him. It was her and only her.

He wouldn't call him-self a masochistic. But deep down, he liked hearing her insults.

Usually he would find her, trying to say something to ravish her which would lead to her come back insults. But this time she came to find him.

He and his brothers build their own fireplace, because they were sick and tired of the cold. Benjamin left somewhere with Dorcas. Something about they're looks told Daniel not to ask what they were doing together. The rest of them were out doing they're chores. He was just milking the cows in the barn, and decided to take a break. That's when he heard a voice that he didn't expect.

"Well aren't you a lazy bum."

He couldn't help that little smirk spreading across his face when he heard her voice. "Why Martha? I didn't expect you to be here?" He said half honestly and teasingly.

She didn't answer which caused him to look back. Her face was expressionless her head was down, causing her light brown hair to fall over her face like rain showers. The sun caught it which caused it to glow. He tried not to stare.

But of course Martha knew she smirked at that. "What's the matter Danny? Never seen a, real women before?"

"Not since you came around."

She tried not to smile, "Well that's hard to believe. I have more man parts then you'll ever get."

"Oh really," He chuckled, "Wanna show me what you're really wearing?"

She glared at him, which caused him to laugh. This was what he liked about Martha she brought out a different side of him, a side that he liked. He liked showing it especially around her.

"You better watch your tongue! Or I'll pull it out!"

He laughed harder, getting up. He thought he might as well tease her more. He liked watching her struggle whenever he played with her skirt or her hair. Though this time was different, she seemed more distance, kind of shy. Which was something very unlike Martha.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "You can't handle me?"

She glared, "I can handle much more. More than you can obviously."

_That was new, _"What do ya mean?"

Her glared cooled down, while her eyes turn to slits, something he noticed when she thought of something great. "You can't admit your feelings towards me."

"_What_?" That didn't make sense. He was very clear about his feelings since the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew that she knew that. He figured the whole kidnapping wasn't clear to her. But that couldn't be true, his Martha wasn't stupid.

Martha let out a mischievous smile, "That's right." She laughed, "Your just not man an enough to tell me."

"Now that ain't true! I told you from the very moment that I loved you!" Maybe he didn't say an enough, maybe he teased so much that it got her confused? He didn't understand what he did wrong to not make her not understand. _Ugh girls are confusing…_

Her smile widen when he said the last few words. "Oh words can be said in many ways. And they still can be deceiving. You never have shown me how you really feel."

"Well how am I supposed to do that?"

She swayed slightly knowing she got him where she wanted him. "Oh…I don't know…a kiss would be…nice."

He couldn't help but blush, "A k-kiss?"

"Yes," She smiled, he didn't move. "Come on", he still didn't move. Perhaps he needed an exact push. "Man up! And kiss me!" She demanded.

He gulped, but didn't deny her. Slowly and gently he pulled her waist towards him. She didn't expect him to be gentle but he was. He took his time, which drove her crazy. He fiddled with her hair, her eyes, and her lips. And to her surprised she liked it, every minute of it. So when he slowly leaned closer to her, she weaved her hands in his hair, showing that she cared. That seemed to relax him, and he went up to kiss her. It was quick and soft, but it was an enough to draw Martha weak at the knees. Than the slowed kiss turn into something passionate. Something that Daniel only showed her. She always knew that.

* * *

When Ephraim said something, he never said it twice.

No one knew why Ephraim never said the same thing twice. If you asked Ephraim he would say he didn't need to repeat him-self. That meant Ephraim never liked to repeat things. So when Ephraim told you something, you better listen and listen hard, because he won't repeat it again.

His brothers knew that, his brothers were the only ones that knew that. If you asked one of them, they would say that Ephraim was the strict one out of the brothers. He wasn't as strict as Adam, but Adam was the oldest, and Ephraim was just…Ephraim…

Liza was the opposite. She was loud and always repeated herself.

No one knew why Ephraim liked Liza she was exactly the opposite of him. But Milly always said sometimes opposites attract.

Now none of the brothers knew if Ephraim ever confessed his love in front of Liza. Though they didn't think they needed to, after all they all thought they knew the right answer.

Liza was in the kitchen cooking some soup for Milly. After all the women was her dearest friend and carrying a baby, so she always made sure she brought her food on time. This time though was different, Liza was cooking slower then she intended. Thinking hard about what she was going to say to Ephraim.

"I…like your…face". Liza said while turning the rest of the noodles. "No", she muttered, "Um…you really amazing…and…no". She muttered again, it was just so hard. She never knew what to say, she wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't as confident as Dorcas, or out spoken like Martha, or even as smart as Alice. She didn't know her place with the other girls. So she couldn't figure out why Ephraim would want her? "Out of all the girls…why would he want me?"

"Who wants you?"

She gasped when she heard that tough rusty voice. When she turn around, Ephraim was there standing tall and confident with his golden reddish hair, and perfect smirk. She blushed hard, mentally kicking herself for thinking out loud.

He didn't repeat his question instead he crossed his arms showing he wasn't going anywhere till he got his answer. She let out a squeaky sound that she always did when she was nervous. That caused a small smile on his face, but didn't move his position. "Um", she shuttered, "No one!"

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow, "Well I know about one person who wants you."

"Oh," she blushed, "And um…who is that?"

He was about to say something till he closed his mouth. "It's…never mind."

"No please tell me." She insisted,

Still Ephraim didn't say, "Don't worry about it."

She frowned, she was pretty sure she knew what he was about to say. But she didn't understand what stop him.

Usually when she was mad she blurted out things that didn't make sense or wasn't true. "Well I think I know who it is!" She blurted,

That caught his attention, "Oh really? And who is this lucky fella?"

"Um", she had to think of name quick. "G-Gideon!"

Liza bit her bottom lip hard that it almost drawn blood from the look on Eprhaim face, she wished it did. His jaw dropped when he heard the sound of his brother's name, and that look of confusion drawn plainly all across his face. She didn't mean to say one of his brothers, and she was pretty sure Gideon only had eyes for Alice. But it just blurted out, and she didn't know how to take it back.

"_Gideon_?" He asked questionably,

"Uh…y-yes!" She muttered with a sheepish smile, "Oh I noticed the way he looks at me!"

"Looks at you!" He muttered stunned,

"Yes," She said more confidently, "I just…know! I mean I know he says he loves Alice and all! Because he practically _says it everyday_." She gave him a hint which she hoped it worked by the look of understanding that crossed his face. "But you know! I figured by the _men _I know don't usually _say _what they feel _twice_."

"Is that so?" He asked, with a smile across his face.

She nodded, hoping he understood.

Ephraim laughed, walking closer to Liza which made her blush harder. "You know what I like about you Liza?"

"What?"

"Is that...you make me smile."

"I do?" She asked questionably,

"Why yes," He laughed again, "You're this bright beautiful creature that always know how to make a serious guy like me laugh. And that's one of the reasons why I want you."

She laughed, she was so glad this was finally happening. He continued to talk, "And you know I love you." She gasped but that didn't stop him. "And that's the only thing I will say more than once."

She couldn't help but let out another squeak, jumping in his arms. They were very close to kissing, when a big pregnant Milly appeared upon the stairs. "Liza are your about to burn this whole place down!"

That's when Liza realized she forgot the food.

* * *

Frank was more independent he never liked being told what to do. Well unless it was about the barn, or Milly. But other than that, he was independent.

Unlike Sarah who always listen to whatever Martha said. Frank knew that by the way he paid attention to her. He understood Sarah and Martha were best friends, but he didn't think she had to listen and do whatever Martha said. It wasn't like Martha demanded Sarah too, Sarah just insisted to do whatever she said. Which was something Frank didn't understand. He tried to make Sarah understand, but of course she ignored him, saying the crudest things she could think of.

Which he understood why, he knew she had every right to ignore him. After all he did _kidnap _her. That was the word they used. Though he knew Sarah didn't hate him that much, the kiss said it all. When they kissed at her door step he felt this new feeling that he never felt before. He heard several different phrases about it, crushes, smitten, _love _he could care less of what you called it. All he knew that there was something between them. And he was going to make that clear to _her_, not have someone else tell her otherwise.

So there she was up at the window, gazing up at the sky as she always does about this time. Sarah knew Frank watched that's why she was always at the window. Sometimes she would try different angles of herself so Frank can see every side of her. She never told any of the girls this afraid they would make fun of her. Besides it was there time, a small little get together that they always shared. This time, she was going to make they're little meeting different.

He was staring, he always stared. She was just too beautiful, why wouldn't he stare. But what he didn't expect was her to stare back. They're little meetings always started with her at the window with him gazing longingly till he couldn't handle the cold anymore, and leave. Instead this time, she looked back with a little smile on her face that made him confused. She started to breathe on the window seal, than she started to write. _I want to see you. _The words said.

He was stunned by how forward her words were he looked around him thinking any of the girls were out here. But nope it was just him, he turned back pointing to himself. "Me?" He asked,

She nodded smiling wider.

He didn't see why not, he could he remember how many daydreams and dreams he would have of her confessing her love towards him with full independence.

So there he was finding himself walking to his old bedroom alone with the girl he had too many fantasies with. She stood tall and beautiful, and a little nervous from what he could tell. He walked forward with as much confidence and giddiness that he could summon. "You wanted to see me?" He asked,

She coughed, clearing her throat so he wouldn't have to hear her voice crack of how nervous she was. "Yes I did."

He waited.

She coughed again thinking of what to say. "Um…Martha said"- she stopped her words when she saw him roll his eyes. "What?" She asked,

"What did Martha say?" Frank asked sounding bored.

She didn't know whether to continue or to say a rude comment. Martha would have said a rude comment back maybe this time she didn't want to be Martha. "She said that you all kidnapped us and don't deserve any kindness."

He rolled his eyes again, still she continued, "And that you all are brutes and animals."

"What else is new?" He muttered,

She chuckled, "And that no matter what we shouldn't fall for your charms."

Now he was bored, he heard of all of Martha's complaints, he didn't feel like hearing it again. "But," Sarah said, "There can still be expectations when you really care about someone."

That drawn his attention as he study her thoroughly, Sarah blushed. "So Martha"-

"I don't want to hear of what Martha's thinks." Frank interrupted, "I wanna hear what _you_ think."

"What I think?"

"Yes I wanna hear what _my _Sarah thinks. Not Martha."

She stayed quiet for the longest amount of time. It drove Frank crazy but he still stayed quiet. If this is what she need to take control of her own situation and become independent. Then by all means she could take the longest time all she wants.

Finally of what seemed like hours to Frank she finally answered. "I think," She started,

"Yes," He encouraged,

"I think…that I"-

"Yes?" _Oh come on Sarah don't stop._

Silently Sarah blushed of the words she was about to say. "I think I always wanted to be with you ever since we"-

"Kissed," He finished smiling.

"Yes ever since we kissed."

"Wanna refresh my memory, just in case I forgot." He laughed,

She laughed too, "I would love that."

* * *

Alice didn't know how to swim. And that's why she hated the river. But she couldn't hate all of it.

It was already becoming spring and the snow was lighter, the river was already defrosted. She was leaning back, reading on an oak tree staying as far away as she could from the river. Though there was something peaceful about the river, something that made it beautiful that Alice couldn't help but adore. She always came here when she needed to be alone.

She tried to read but every time she tried her mind would always wonder around-

_Crack!_

She jumped at the sound, when she realized who could be around here.

She smiled, "You can come out Gideon." She called, feeling this nervous giddy feeling knowing that he was here.

Gideon walked out sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. He knew this was the time for Alice to wonder off to the river. He always came along…without her knowing. He didn't mean to stalk, he just liked watching her as she read or wrote something in her book. Sometimes she would read out loud if she was in a good mood. Other times when she wasn't having a good day, she would scrunch her, nose in the cutest way as she read to herself. Other times when she was mad, she wouldn't read at all she just stare at the river longingly she thinking to herself. Sometimes he wished he could hear what she was thinking, just so he could help. He knew these past few months have been hard for her, and he would do anything just to make it up to her.

Though these past few months when Alice would run off to the river he was fairly good at not getting caught. This time, he just let his guard down for one second, and he steps on a stick. _What are the odds!_

Alice didn't look frighten or upset, instead she welcome him towards her. Sheepishly he sat down beside her they sat in silence for what seemed like hours to Gideon till finally Alice spoke to his relief. "Why have you been watching me Gideon?"

He flushed, not wanting to talk about this part. "I um", he grunted trying to find the best words, "I uh…like…watching…you…_read_! I like listening to you read!" He changed the last part not wanting to scare her off.

Though Alice didn't look frighten she just had a confused look on her face. "You like listening to me read?" She asked,

He nodded quickly, praying for the subject to be changed. She hummed to her-self turning away from him back at the river.

She scrunched her nose, that's when his attention was completely caught on her beautiful face. He remembered Milly always told him not stare at people. But with her it was different. He couldn't helped but stare at how the sun glowed on her golden hair high lightening her beautiful deep ocean eyes, flowering her creaming white skin. He watched as she watched the river. He didn't understand why she would come's here so often she didn't like the river.

He remembered when she first came here. The girls were too much for her to handle one day, and all she wanted was to be alone. He was chopping wood when he found her wondering off. The river was half way frosted since the weather was turning to winter. She stumbled along muttering nonsense under her breath when she forgot she was walking into a river. She fell immediately screaming and splashing around as the coldness of the water seeped through her. Of course he wouldn't leave the girl he was madly in love with in the water. He jumped in, in his full clothes carrying her out of the water. She shivered and cried, while he carried her out. The weather was cold, and their clothes were all wet. They both were freezing but Alice felt bad since Gideon bared it, carrying her back to the house. She offered to walk, but he denied her every time, holding her harder against him as he walked. He was freezing, though he knew his girl wasn't alright, and since she wasn't, neither was he. He carried to the house finally. Milly fussed and worried starting the fire for them both so they could dry.

Gideon said he would grab a complete of blankets and dry off in the barn. Alice wouldn't let him, instead she made sure he had full of the fire more than she did. Once he finally agreed, that's when she started to cry. Gideon couldn't stand it so slowly and hesitantly he placed his hand on her shoulder. That was all it took for Alice to jump his arms crying her eyes out. She didn't put any distance between them as she cried on his chest. He didn't budge away instead he held her as close as he could.

Because for that one moment they were together, forgetting about their differences and grudges. No for that one moment they showed each other how they really felt, and for that moment everything was alright.

Till Alice fell asleep in Gideon's arms. That's when Gideon gaze fell upon hers, he knew deep down inside they would never be together. Even though how hard he try to deny it, it was true. This time she was only showing him affection was because she felt like she should show some type of forgiveness towards him. He knew deep down she would never feel the same way, as he feels for her. He sighed hating the truth. So without a word he took her upstairs and set her to her bed and walked back to the barn.

He didn't talk to her for a couple of days, that when Alice figured their relationship went back to…the way they were before.

That was another reason why Alice hated the river, they both knew it, still he went ahead and ask, "Want to go swimming?"

She looked up at him thinking he was joking. "Yeah sure, _me _swim."

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Cause I hate swimming." She answered,

"Well you never swim with me before."

She laughed at how his face was full of pride, "Oh and how will that make a difference."

"Well," he said thinking thoughtfully, "I'm a good swimmer."

"I bet you are." She nodded actually the thought of swimming with _Gideon _was one of her fantasies. But still…

"But I don't think so." She answered,

"And why not?" Gideon asked, "You shouldn't be afraid. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She blushed on how honest he was. "I still don't think"-

"Alice," Gideon said with full honesty in his eyes, that Alice couldn't help but lock gaze with. "I promise I won't let _anything _happen to you. _Never _in a million years."

They locked gazed for what seemed like an eternity but they didn't mind. Silently Alice rose up, same with Gideon as he rose with her. She blushed awkwardly not knowing what to do next. Gideon laughed at that, already taking his shirt off.

Her eyes bulged and her face flushed to a hard red as she tried not to stare at his chest. "W-What are you doing?" She asked panicked,

Gideon couldn't understand what was wrong, "Well I'm getting ready to go swimming."

"But why are you taking off your shirt?"

That's when it settled in Gideon's head, she _liked _seeing him without his shirt. Gideon couldn't help the satisfied smile that spread across his face when that realization set in. He tried to calm it settling onto a smirk, to relax Alice a little. But he couldn't help but flex _just a little._

"Well I don't plan on getting my shirt wet. And if it makes you feel any better I'll keep my pants on."

She blushed even harder when his words set in. But Gideon wasn't taken back by it he liked knowing the feeling of someone liking a part of him. Thinking of that left a satisfied smirk on his face.

"So…does that mean I have to take my dress off?"

His smirk fell as her words sunk in, now it was his turn to blush. "You can keep your under dress on. I promise I won't look."

He didn't look, already turning away to the water not looking back. Alice smiled, she was very relieved that Gideon respected her privacy and for that she wasn't afraid she changed out of her dress…just a little.

Finally Alice was in her underclothes Gideon was already in the water swimming away. The way he moved looked so graceful. The way he stroke his arms were perfectly shaped and muscular the water practically glowed on him as he swam through the water. Alice so badly wanted to join him.

She was about to till she looked down. The wind pushed the water back and forth causing bigger waves as it reached the shore. She used to remember stories of her Pa telling her of how many children died of drowning. Ma always told her it was improper for a young lady to swim. She had her parent's voices echoing in her head as she looked down at the water. _Improper Alice! You're going to drown!_

"I-I…can't do it Gideon!" She yelped jumping away.

Gideon turn back, "Alice," He called,

"I just can't!" She cried,

Gideon sigh swimming back to shore, "Alice c'mere."

Gideon was out of the water but he still had his feet by the shore, okay with having the water splash around him. She stared blankly at him, he stared back with open arms and a caring smile. Finally Alice sighed giving into him.

Hesitantly she reached for him. She yelped a little as she felt the water seep through her toes it was very cold and wet. But Gideon's arms felt warm, she felt safe in his arms as he kept saying reassuring words to her. Slowly he started to drag her in the water with him.

She would always yelp a little as the water turn deeper. Gideon stopped talking once the water hit Alice's waist. "Alice," He said,

"Yes?"

"You alright?"

She looked reassuringly in his eyes never letting go of him. "Yes," She answered.

Gideon smiled, "Now I'm gonna let go"-

"No don't!" She panic,

"You'll be alright." He reassured, "Just keep swimming."

She panicked, she didn't want him to let go! But before she could say anything else against it he already released her. She stood frozen for what seemed like hours. Till finally she shuttered, "I'm not drowning."

"No your aren't." Gideon laughed,

She started to laugh slowly in realization, "I'm not dying!"

"Not from what I could tell."

She laughed again moving forward more, than screamed once she felt the water go deeper. Gideon immediately pulled her back up holding her by the waist. "You gotta stroke Alice."

"Stroke?"

"Yeah move your arms."

"Move my arms?"

"Yeah," Gideon said plainly, "That's how you swim it's all in the arms."

"That's all there is too it?"

"Of course."

Alice nodded rapidly, shyly obeying what he said. She started moving her arms slowly, doing arms stroke as she moved in the water. It felt so nice and free, she lifted her legs moving them from the ground. And slowly she actually began to swim.

"I'm swimming!" She laughed swimming faster.

Gideon laughed too as he went swimming alongside her. "See it's that easy."

She laughed more once she got an idea in her head. She sunk down lowering herself in the water. Gideon looked confused, wondering where Alice went till he felt a splash of cold water hit the back of his head. He turned around to a giggling Alice, who dunked back into the water. Gideon smirked sneakily, "Don't start something you can't finish Alice." He said, finding her shadow under the water. Without any warning towards Alice he grabbed her from the water, Alice giggles were hysterically as was Gideon as they stayed there in the water splashing each other playfully.

They splashed till Alice got tired of swimming, they swam back to shore. Gideon followed along, already tired of the fun they were having. Worn out he laid there on shore, relaxing.

Alice swam back seating herself beside Gideon. She watched as he let out a relaxed sigh closing his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so handsome. She couldn't help admiring him he was strong for his age, courageous, and bold. Maybe it was time for her to be bold.

Gideon relaxed feeling the sun's heat against his face. He laid there for a while till suddenly he couldn't feel the sun's heat anymore. And something was on his stomach…

He peeked open his eyes to an immediate gasped as he looked at who was on him. Alice looked down smiling her bright smile as if this wasn't awkward. Which wasn't true, she was nervous, she was hoping he couldn't hear her heartbeat. It took a lot of amount of courage, and self-talking for her, but darn it! She was going to do this!

"I just want to thank you Gideon. For…everything."

Gideon blushed as he felt her move down. She lowered herself only inches away from his lips, she froze there slowly losing her nerve.

Gideon wasn't instead he immediately grabbed her lips with his own.

* * *

That's when Alice realized she liked the sound of hearing _Alice Pontipee._

Later on everyone return for supper.

Milly who sat in the center of table noticed something was _different _with everyone today. "So…how was everyone's day today?" She asked,

Everyone smiled with a little mischief in they're eyes.

* * *

I just watch this movie and may I just say...

LOVE IT!

I watched this movie probably about the millionth time this week! I have no idea why? I just find it so lovable! Maybe it's because of the dances moves, the songs, the acting! I have no idea!

Though there's one thing I don't like. I don't like how the girls sing a song then go straight into dating the guys. I don't think it would have been that easy since of the situation each of the girls and the boys had to go through. So I ended up imaging what each conversation would be like for each brother. And this is what I came up with!

If you noticed I made Gideon's and Alice scene a little longer because I LOVE Gideon! He's my favorite brother out of all of them! I just think he's so cute and amazing! Damn Russ Tamblyn;) He's not the hottest thing now. But back then, I would have been all over that! Hehe;)

So I know I probably won't get that much reviews and I'm not sure if I'm going to get reviews at all, since I only noticed 3 stories in this cateroy. Which are amazing, I suggest a read from all of them. But if any chance you do read this story. Please review I like feedback:)

And for those of you who are strolling my stories, I suggest that you actually see the movie or the play. I know its old fashion, but it's purely amazing! It's funny, its cute, it has action! I love it, and I'm sure you'll love it too!

So...that's all I pretty much have to say...so...

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
